


[排球少年│雙子北] 流水

by 21441milan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21441milan/pseuds/21441milan
Summary: ※ 未來捏他有「那你喜歡什麼？」「嗯？」「侑喜歡的東西，治肯定也喜歡的。」
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

｜流水.｜ 01

約定，是在一通電話結束後立下的。

當時北信介剛離開農地，帶著滿身的汗水及熱氣，隨身瓶裡的水已全數喝盡，口渴的感覺卻絲毫沒有減緩，他趕緊回到住處，為自己倒上一杯水。北信介習慣多放一個瓶子在玄關處，讓疲憊的身體能快速補充水份，由氫和氧兩種元素組成的無機物，一點一滴地流進體內，安撫了缺水的身軀。

滿足地將水給喝光，北信介把掛在脖子上的毛巾給取下，簡單擦拭額頭上的汗水，此時放在口袋裡的電話響了起來。

北信介快速接起電話，說了聲你好，電話另外一頭的人似乎受到驚嚇，結結巴巴好一陣子，才回了「北前輩好。」這句。這熟悉的嗓音出自於雙子之一，語氣卻聽起來有些緊張，宮侑為何會緊張呢？北信介摸不著頭緒。

「侑，怎麼了？」

「沒、沒事！就只是……」

沒有出聲打斷，北信介靜靜聽著。

宮侑結巴狀態持續整通通訊，甚至不時將話題給帶偏，對聆聽者是一種精神轟炸，北信介耐著性子，適時地把話題拉回，在一來一往的對話間，他把所有語句給抓攏在腦中，慢慢拼湊出結論。

「所以，侑希望我明日陪你去市區，挑選送給治的禮物嗎？」

「……對。」

「直說即可，怎麼會牽扯了這麼多無關緊要的話呢？」

「就有那麼一點……」

「尷尬？」

被講中情緒的宮侑摀起臉，有點不甘心，卻又無法反駁，正解這兩字似乎是為北信介而生，隊長所說的每一句話，與錯誤無多少緣分。坐在他身後的佐久早聖臣抬起頭，接著，露出興味盎然的神情，似乎在欣賞宮侑困窘的狀態，並且非常樂在其中。如果換作是角名的話，大概已經拿起手機按下連拍，甚至傳到稻荷崎排球部專屬群組，邀約大夥一起嘲笑他。

宮侑回瞪佐久早聖臣一眼，舉起舉球員引以為傲的手，將最中間那根指頭往上豎起。

「侑，不要跟隊友吵架。」

「？！」

他剛剛沒出聲吧。

「沒、沒有啊。」

「真的？」

「真的！」

沒有說謊，的確沒有「吵」架。

佐久早聖臣翻了個白眼，先行一步離開休息室，宮侑則對著他的背影，豎起更多次中指。當然，這些北信介都不知道，他只是對著突然失去交談聲的通訊，表現出更多的困惑。

/

日期約在週六，時間點定在中午時分。

北信介運用早晨空閒時段，打開電腦查詢，記錄幾家評價優質的商店，方便宮侑做挑選，（畢竟北信介一點也不指望宮侑會去查資訊）。做好一切準備後，他打開衣櫃，挑了幾件外出服，灰色襯衫配上牛仔褲，外頭再套一件簡單的白色夾克。在穿搭上，北信介一向沒多少要求，簡潔和方便即可，這兩點就與宮侑宮治相差甚遠，過去曾發生過一件趣事，北信介指著宮侑的褲子，對上頭的破洞表示不解。

「不不不！北前輩，我沒有穿破舊的衣服。」

宮侑滿臉尷尬，思考著該如何解釋，宮治在旁撇頭憋笑，完全沒有要幫忙的意思，大概過了史上最尷尬的一分鐘後，北信介獲得新常識，破洞原來是一種裝飾效果，而非貧窮的象徵。

但北信介還是不太懂，為何會有這樣的流行就是。

電車運行的時段，北信介點開手機上的社群媒體，未讀的推文中，角名倫太郎大概佔了七成以上，還是老樣子，機不離身的，他一則則仔細閱覽，適時在下面留個言，感嘆科技的進步，讓他能夠同步知曉過往夥伴現今的生活。

歷經時間洪流的洗禮，夥伴們往更高更遠的地方走去，雖然行走的道路有所不同，卻藉著羈絆分享彼此的未來。

「期待開店！」

銀島結的最新推文寫著這四字，下方還附有他跟宮治的合照，肩併著肩，互攬著彼此的腰，向著鏡頭比出標準的剪刀手，笑得十分燦爛，背景則是還在施工中的店面。距離完工的日期也不遠了，北信介憶起前些日子與宮治的通訊，對方開口詢問他，是否能在開店首日來一趟。

「應該沒問題，目前沒安排其他事情。」

「太好了。」

畢竟宮飯糰的第一位客人，非北前輩莫屬呢。

聽聞的北信介愣了下，露出會心的笑容，他應下宮治的邀請，也與對方立下約定，答應成為宮治獨一無二的「第一位」。隨著日期的接近，北信介發現自己開始計較起時間了，一時，一分，甚至是一秒，盼望時針的指針能走得更快一點，讓他能早日看到宮治努力的結果。

「我也很期待呢。」

北信介在尾白阿蘭的推文下方留下這句話，相信宮治會看見的。

「各位乘客您好，列車即將進站，下一站為尼崎站，前往大阪、新大阪、高槻方向的乘客，請在本站換車。」

車內的廣播響起，提醒乘坐的旅客，電車快到站了，可以準備下車。

「我快到了。」

北信介向宮侑發了則訊息，下一秒即收到對方的回覆，說巧不巧，手機響起另外一則提示音，北信介低頭一看，是來自推特的通知。

「嗯！我在月台等你。」宮侑道。

「這間店，北前輩會喜歡的。」宮治回。

北信介忍不住感嘆一句，不愧是雙胞胎，連回覆訊息都能同步。

但兩人之間還是有差異點的，宮侑是興奮，宮治是自豪，北信介立刻就辨別出他們倆情緒的差別，共同點則是傳達對象皆是自己。這些感情從句子的結尾處滿出來，嘩啦啦衝破螢幕，一股腦地往自己的方向湧來。北信介不知所措，只能被動地承受水的溫柔襲擊，原先淹蓋至腿部的高度，又往上升了不少。

水，還會有多少呢？

北信介得不出結論，眼看列車已經進站，他把手機收了起來，站起身，準備下車。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

｜流水.｜ 02

尾白阿蘭趁著比賽完後的空檔，回了老家一趟。

鄉下的好處在於，時間流動的速度緩慢許多，距離車站不遠處的小市場，攤販不多，熟面孔卻一個都不少。賣水果的阿姨一看到他，立刻塞了個蘋果，笑道好久不見，尾白阿蘭摸摸後頸有些不好意思，順手買幾樣水果，結果反被塞更多顆蘋果。

反正身為一名職業選手，隨時補充營養是應該的，尾白阿蘭這麼安慰自己。

他提著滿滿一袋水果，走沒幾步路又碰到熟人，尾白阿蘭一時喊不出名字，倒是對方先叫住自己，帶著宏亮及特殊的腔調，他想起這名老先生是稻荷崎應援團中的一員。

「上次你的比賽，我有看喔！」老先生扯著嗓子，滔滔不絕說著。

尾白阿蘭有些訝異，趕緊鞠躬道謝，老先生哈哈大笑，往他肩上拍了幾下，力道之大，即便是尾白阿蘭也感受到劇痛，他忍著痛，露出微笑回應。

「果然很厲害呢。」

「謝謝，還有很大進步空間。」

「哎呀──還是這麼有禮貌，跟宮侑差多了。」

說到那小子，最近也進了職業隊是吧！哎呀呀，歲月不饒人啊，你們一個個都變成電視裡的大人物了，球也越打越好。

「身為原稻荷崎應援團的我，可是感到很開心呢。」老先生這麼說著，笑聲依舊是那麼爽朗。

尾白阿蘭想起老先生曾經大聲斥責宮侑，說他們打了場好比賽，無論如何都會奉上掌聲的。那時夥伴們的腦袋還轉不太過來，這才首戰而已，怎麼會被落得敗者的名聲呢？尾白阿蘭愣愣看向被罵的宮侑，還有小聲罵白癡的宮治，站在自己右手邊的北信介倒是彎下腰，帶頭喊出謝謝支援，尾白阿蘭趕緊跟著彎腰，卻留意到右前方的地板，滴落了幾滴淚水在上頭。

然而，再次抬起頭的北信介臉上，看不見哭過的痕跡，步出會場後，隊長清澈的眼神巡視隊友們，最後停留在鬥志高昂的雙胞胎身上，一抹笑在北信介臉上展開。

不明顯，卻令人印象深刻。

揮別了老先生，尾白阿蘭還沉浸在回憶中，他想著宮治及宮侑筆直望向隊長的眼神，以及北信介那時難得一見的笑容。

「阿蘭──」

迎面而來的是第三個熟面孔，尾白阿蘭停下腳步，看向對街喊他的宮治。

他想，這些數量過多的水果，似乎有得救了。

/

「有想到要買什麼嗎？」

那雙淡薄的眼望向他，一如既往的清澈。

宮侑望了回去，准許自己發幾秒的呆，在北信介的眉頭皺起前，誠實地搖搖頭，北信介嘆口氣，大有不出所料的意味在裡頭。

這可不能怪宮侑，從小到大，跟宮治綁在一塊這麼久，對方有的東西，自己肯定也少不了，頂多就是顏色之類的有些許差異。罪魁禍首當然是自家母親，她最愛買成雙的服裝，長相已經相同了，連穿著都不放過，搞錯彼此的衣服更是家常便飯。

等到脫去野狐中學的運動服，套上稻荷崎高校的制服，宮治及宮侑雙手捧著錢，二話不說衝去街上的服飾店，敗光人生第一次所得到的零用金，得意洋洋回家之後，兩人拿著新買的衣服，沉默了許久，只因彼此手上的服裝款式大同小異。

這事被角名倫太郎笑話好一陣子，銀島結大聲嚷嚷血緣的可怕。

事實證明雙胞胎喜好相差不遠，不只是服飾，連心上人都不謀而合。

「那你喜歡什麼？」

「嗯？」

「侑喜歡的東西，治肯定也喜歡的。」

是嗎？

宮侑這樣反問自己，表情有些呆呆的，是不解的反應，北信介看了看，牽起他的手，帶著宮侑走進禮品店。宮侑記不得他們逛了多少間店面，每一間他都很認真看，也很努力挑選，卻始終找不到中意的商品。北信介不時給出意見，耐心地陪在宮侑身旁，走過一間又一間商店，反而是宮侑覺得不好意思，浪費了北信介難得的閒暇時間。

「沒有浪費喔。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」北信介點點頭，「這代表侑很注重禮物，不想隨意打發過去。」

看著這樣的侑，一點都不會浪費時間喔。

北信介直視他的視線，閃著隱晦的亮光，宮侑想起過往課本中讀到的句子，星星墜入愛人的眼裡，發出璀璨的光芒，他當時對此嗤之以鼻，對宮治表示這是哪來的肉麻感想，根本是情人眼裡出西施。

現在，宮侑非常懂作者的想法。

不過北信介的眼裡的光，要拿來形容的話，是穩定地亮著光的二等星，如指引方向的北極星。

臉上的溫度有增加的趨勢，宮侑趕緊摀住臉，遮住自己的害羞，被宮治看見這副模樣，大概會恥笑一番。藉著休息名義，實則讓心情平復，宮侑決定先暫停一下，北信介沒有反對，指著不遠處的手搖店，問他要喝嗎，宮侑搖搖頭，站在飲料店外等他。

看著北信介站在隊伍中，宮侑拿起手機拍了張照，傳給頭貼是飯糰的人。

下一秒，電話立刻來了。

「怎麼回事？」宮治劈頭就問。

「什麼怎麼回事？」

「那張照片啊！」宮治惱怒，「你跟北前輩在約會？」

「──才沒有！」宮侑大聲道。

「沒有個屁。」

怎麼看都是男友視角。

宮治將這句話爛在肚裡，決定不去點醒某個笨蛋，雖然那個笨蛋不知為何跟北信介享受一場約會，還傳了照片給他，這行為完全是在挑釁，而且是無意識那種。

宮治臭著臉繼續大罵，罵得旁邊的尾白阿蘭一陣驚恐，提著水果的手差點拿不好。

「算了，之後再跟你算帳。」

電話被單方面切斷，宮侑傻眼盯著手機，對螢幕顯示通訊已結束頗有意見。

到底打來幹嘛的啊？

宮侑覺得生氣，宮侑覺得不爽。

所以他決定用憤怒的貼圖洗版宮治的聊天室，殊不知自己早就被設為靜音，完全是徒勞無功。

TBC.


End file.
